


When a Kiss Lets the Eyes See the Truth...

by FamilyFire05



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamilyFire05/pseuds/FamilyFire05
Summary: All Aphmau was wanting was some cupcake waffles. What she got, though, was some food for thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys! So, I searched up Aphmau x Zane, and I literally almost got a nosebleed! Anyway, I absolutely have to do a fanfic about this, so here goes nothing! :D I SO SHIP IT!!! *Kawaii~chan and I high-five*

Aphmau walked down the stairs, ready for a breakfast of cupcake waffles, her new favorite. She was thinking what she would put on them as she walked into the living room. There would be icing, and sprinkles, and maybe even a cherry on top…

She continued being lost in though for goodness knows how long when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Aaron~kun, no one’s here. No one will know…” Was that… Kawaii~chan? Aphmau turned around and saw them in the hallway, Kawaii~chan holding on to Aaron’s hoodie. Aaron looked extremely uncomfortable. What were they doing?

“Kawaii~chan,” she heard Aaron’s voice. “I keep trying to tell you–“

“Shh…” Kawaii~chan interrupted him. “Just kiss me.” What?! But… but Aaron and Aphmau were boyfriend and girlfriend now! He wouldn’t do that! Aphmau tried to open her mouth but couldn’t. It was like she was frozen, her eyes glued to what was happening.

“Kawaii~cha–“ Kawaii~chan silenced him with a kiss on his lips. Aaron looked shocked at first, but slowly closed his eyes and began to kiss her back. Tears welled up in Aphmau’s eyes. He couldn’t… he wouldn’t! The tears silently began to spill out of her eyes.

Kawaii~chan and Aaron, after what seemed like years, pulled apart, panting. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it~?” Kawaii~chan asked. Aaron opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it.

“Kawaii~chan, I don’t feel comfortable here. It feels like someone is watching us.” Aaron told her.

“Let them watch, Aaron~kun. As long as you love me, I don’t care.” Kawaii~chan looked up at him expectantly, as if she wanted him to say something.

“I…I love you, Kawaii~chan.” He said as they went up the stairs. That was the cement block that broke the camel’s back. Aphmau sobbed silently and ran out the door, letting her feet take her where they may.

After a good ten minutes of sobbing and running and more sobbing, she had to stop because she couldn’t breath. She looked up to the house she was at. Zane’s house. She knocked on the door, and as soon as Zane opened the door, she ran inside and collapsed on the floor. After a good minute, she began to calm down and tell Zane what she saw. 

“Aaron… Kawaii~chan………” She began sobbing again. Zane slowly walked forward and awkwardly gave her a hug. They stayed there for about five minutes.

Aphmau wiped the last tears from her eyes and smiled up at him. “Thanks, Zane. I needed a hug.”

“Yeah, sure.” He mumbled before asking a question. “Do you want to tell me what happened? Aphmau nodded.

“Kawaii~chan kissed Aaron when she thought I wasn’t there… and he started kissing her back!” Aphmau was a going to say more when a lump appeared in her throat. Zane looked at her in shock.

“She… she did what?!” He asked, furious. “How could she? You and Aaron are now boyfriend and girlfriend! She should be shipping it, not ruining it!”

“I know…” Aphmau said so sadly, Zane calmed down a bit.

“And Aaron… he shouldn’t have done that, either. He knows how much he means to you…” Zane said the last bit with venom in his voice. Aphmau looked up at him, worried.

“Zane, are you alright?” She asked. He looked at her and nodded slightly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are you?”

“Kind of. Do you mind if I stay here for a while?” She asked him.

He shook his head. “Not at all. Stay as long as you need to.”

“Thanks.” she smiled.

“Anything for you…” he mumbled.

“What?” She asked him. He began blushing furiously.

“Nothing!” He said a little too quickly and a little too loudly.

“Uh, okay.” She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. It was a little fast, but somehow,it calmed her. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she felt some lips on her cheek and heard Zane say.

“I love you, Aphmau.” Wait! Aphmau tried to open her eyes, but she was already pulled too far down into sleep.

 

When Aphmau woke up, her head was still resting Zane’s chest. He was turned toward her. She was rolled up in a ball, with her hand on his chest, and his arm was around her. She immediately starting blushing furiously. “Zane…Zane!” She tried to wake him up. When he finally woke up, his expression turned shocked, then embarrassed as he quickly stood up and brushed himself off.

“Um…” Aphmau said, last night’s events creeping into her mind. “I….I guess I should go now…” He was just joking with the thing he said last night, right?

“Yeah…” Zane said, still apparently uncomfortable and embarrassed about what he did. “Sorry about that…”

“It’s alright,” Said Aphmau, forgiving him for more than what he thought. She got up to leave. When she was at the door, Zane called out her name.

“Yeah?” she asked, turning around.

“Just know…” His face turned beet red. “If you need anything… I’ll be there for you.” He choked out. She smiled at him with grateful tears in her eyes.

“Thanks, Zane. I appreciate it.” She turned around again and opened the door.

“Anything for you.” He mumbled, but she didn’t hear him. She was already out the door.

 

The jog home was easy enough, and it gave her some time to think. Why did Zane kiss her and say that he loved her?? Did he mean it? The thought made her cheeks feel warm. There’s no way he meant it! Zane… with all his quirks… he was nice. Good-looking. Sweet to her. Did she mention good-looking? Maybe… make she liked him in more than just a friendly way.

The thought of them together… The thought of her and Zane kissing was enough to make her cheeks flush a dark fuchsia. She shook her head. No. That would never happen. She and Aaron were together… or were they? Why would she want to be with someone who cheated on her with one of her best friends? Bit by bit, she began to uncover the truth.

She didn’t want to be with Aaron anymore.

Aphmau wanted to have some time away with him. Maybe a short time, maybe a long time, maybe forever. Just… for now.

Aphmau slowly turned her jog into a walk as she approached her door. For some reason, she knew Aaron would be there. She opened the door and called out “Aaron! Where are you!” There was a few thuds before he sprung up from below the sofa.

“Aphmau! Hi!” He smiled his warm smile at her. She frowned. How many times had he smiled that way to Kawaii~chan? She bit her lip as he walked toward her. “Aphmau? What’s wrong, hun?”

“Aaron, we need to talk.” His smile faltered for just a second before coming back again.

“About what?”He asked. She took a shaky breath.

“About you and Kawaii~chan.”

His smile turned into a serious frown as soon as she said it. “What about me and Kawaii~chan?” He said her name gently, almost as if he was afraid of breaking it.

“You know.” Aphmau was beginning to get irritated.

“No, I don’t. She kissed me, and that’s all there is to it.” He told her. She glared at him.

“No, it isn’t! You kissed her back! Not only that, but you said you loved her!” Aphmau said angrily before taking a calming breath. “I’m not upset at you that she kissed you. I’m upset that you not only kissed her back, but that you told her you loved her!” Aphmau took a deep breath. “The fact that you cheated on me, the fact that you love her but decided to date me is really hurtful.”

“I…” Aaron started, then stopped. He knew he had been caught red-handed.

“That’s why…” Aphmau took another breath to steady her shaky voice. “…I want to break up.”

Aaron started at her, shocked. Sure, she was mad, but he this? She wanted to break up with him because of it? Aaron sighed. Well, he did do something horrible, and he…. he probably needed a break, too. “Alright,” he finally said. “I understand.”

She nodded solemnly and went upstairs to her room, hoping her bed would help her sort out her mixed up feelings.

 

Aaron was a bit upset, but he completely understood where Aphmau was coming from. He shouldn’t have hurt her like that, and he loved her… or did he? He knew he loved her like she was a little sister, but was that all there was to it? Was there no lover’s love in their relationship?

Aphmau was wonderful, but Kawaii~chan was… she was what he wanted, not Aphmau. 

A loud and sharp knock at the door made him snap out of his thoughts and go to answer the door. Before he knew what happened, he was hanging in the air, Zane holding his hoodie so tight that his knuckles as white as paint. “You,” Zane growled.

“You.” Aaron said nonchalantly. “HI.” Was Zane always this strong?

“How dare you?!” Zane practically yelled at him.

“How… dare I do what?” Aaron was finding it hard to breath.

“How dare you cheat on Aphmau with Kawaii~chan!”

“Ohh…” sighed Aaron. So that’s what he was talking about. “It’s none of your concern.”

“It is my concern!” Zane looked Aaron dead in the eyes. “Do you understand how much you mean to her? Do you?”

Zane turned around and pinned him against the wall, making a soft thud. “No…” Aaron gasped.

Zane glared at him. “Whenever we’re together, you’re all she can talk about. Aaron this, Aaron that.” Zane said his name like it was the worst thing he had ever heard. Aaron looked at him in shock. Did she really…? 

“I still don’t understand why this has anything to do with you.” Aaron tried to keep his voice from showing his surprise. Apparently he did, because Zane blew his top.

––

Aphmau was lying on her bed when she heard shouting from downstairs. It sounded like it was Zane’s voice. Softly, she got off her bed and tiptoed onto the top stair and kneel down so she could hear and see what was going on.

––

“BECAUSE I LOVE HER!” Zane shouted in Aaron’s face. After a while of breathing heavily, he began again. “You don’t see, do you? I love her. She loves you. You. Even when you don’t deserve her, you two sided son of a–“

“You’re right. I don’t.” Aaron whispered. “That’s why she broke up with me.”

––

Did she hear right? Did Zane just say that… that he loved her? She couldn’t believe it. It was then, while she was thinking about Zane, that she came to a realization: She loved him, too.

––

Zane released his grip on the hoodie slightly. “She… what?”

“She broke up with me.” When Zane said nothing, Aaron spoke to fill the silence. “She said she wanted to break up, and I said I understood.”

Reluctantly, Zane released the hoodie as a small smile formed on his face. “Serves you right.” He walked toward the door and opened it. “If you don’t mind, I’ll show myself out.”

“But I do mind,” Aaron told him.

Zane’s smile grew just a fraction of an inch bigger. “Too bad.” With that, he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

––

“Wait!” Aphmau shouted, then remembered he couldn’t hear her. She quickly got up and ran down the stairs. Not bothering to talk to Aaron, she flung open the door and ran outside.

She looked right and left, looking for Zane. She saw a little grey and black figure and ran towards it. “Zane! Zane!” The figure turned around right as she ran into him with a hug. Aphmau nuzzled into his chest.

Zane stared at her, shocked, before hugging her back. “What’s wrong?”

“Zane, I…” Aphmau trailed off.

“Yes?” She could feel his heartbeat slowly quickening.She decided to shout it at once.

”I… I think I have feelings for you, Zane!” 

She lifted her head up to look at him, but no as soon as she did she felt his lips crushed against hers. She stared at him, surprised, before letting her eyes close. She kissed him back, and she felt him smile. When they pulled apart, Aphmau was gasping for air.

“You do not,” Zane said, “know how long I’ve been waiting to hear that.”

“You’re right. I don’t.” With that, Aphmau stood on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. “But I know it’s true.”

Zane loved her so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys, So I think that’s going to be it for this fanfic/chapter, maybe I’ll make another one about a mysterious Janine figure who’s tongue waltzes with Zane’s mind and… his tongue?! Well, that’s it for now, thanks for reading!


End file.
